The invention relates to a abrading method such as grinding, polishing, buffing, scaling, and grooving. More particularly, the invention relates to a method that uses the versatility of a hand held type angle grinder to abrade with while its being supported from a clamping device.
The invention also relates to a holding device. More particularly, the invention also relates to a holding device that is used to support a hand held type angle grinder from a clamping device such as a lathe""s tool post or a bench vise.
There are many types of methods used in which to abrade a finish onto a workpiece. A commonly used method is done by means of mounting a grinder on a lathe (of which hereinafter is referred to as a grinding set up). While a workpiece is being supported and rotated in a lathe, the grinder is used to abrade the workpiece to a precise finish. This type of abrading method will require roughly tooling the workpiece to a rough finish, prior to abrading it to a precise finish.
Tooling a workpiece is done by means of mounting a tool post on a lathe, then a cutting tool is clamped onto and supported by the tool post (of which hereinafter is referred to as a tooling set up). While the workpiece is being supported and rotated in a lathe, the cutting tool is then used to cut or tool the workpiece to a rough finish.
A grinding set up and a tooling set up are set up separately. This is a disavantage as it requires using and wasting costly production time while changing over from one set up to the other. What is needed is a method of grinding and tooling from one set up.
Some jobs require constant changing back and fourth from grinding to tooling. This is a disadvantage due to having to relocate prior precise settings in regards to a workpiece. What is needed is a means to constant change back and fourth from grinding to tooling, and without losing prior settings.
Grinder""s that are designed to be mounted onto a lathe""s carraige are very costly. Also, these types of grinder""s are either heavy and bulky, or light duty with lack of power. This limits these grinders to only specific abrading jobs.
Most hand held type angle grinders are equipped with three side handle sockets. Those side handle sockets are located on top of and on either side of the gear case of the grinder. These side handle sockets are normally used for installing a side handle which can be threaded into any one of those sockets. This allows the operator an option to position the handle into the best suited position.
Arms 2A reaches out comfortably from each side of main body 1A. Then extend over either side of the gear case of the angle grinder so that holes 3A will align over the side handle sockets. Bolts will extend through holes 3A and will thread into the side handle sockets and properly secure the holding device onto the angle grinder.
No related art was found in the field of search in area""s 82/157, 82/159, 82/160, 82/161, 82/173, 407/66 45/19, 451/66, 451/103, 451/109, 451/111, 451/142, 451/143, 451/344, 451/348, 451/424, 451/911.
Grinding, polishing, buffing, scaling, and grooving, are all hereinafter referred to as abrading.
A clamping device that can mount onto a lathe""s carriage or compound and can interchangeably support cutting tools or support cutting tool holders is hereinafter referred to as a tool post.
The present invention features a abrading method that uses a hand held type angle grinder to abrade with while its being supported from a tool post. This method will provide easy means of abrading and tooling from one set up.
Using the abrading method with a tool post that supports tool holders will provide fast and easy means to constant change from abrading to tooling and without losing precise settings.
The present invention also features a holding device. The holding device is adapted to be secured onto a hand held type angle grinder. The holding device will provide means to support a hand held type angle grinder from a tool post. Also, the holding device will provide means to support a hand held angle grinder from a tool posts tool holder.
A holding device also has a supporting end that is located on opposite and of a holding end. Supporting end provides a shelf area 4A for a holding device to be clamped onto by a clamping device. One example of a clamping device, but not limited to, is a lathe tool post lathe tool post will attach onto a lathe""s carriage incorporates a chamfer or groove of which a lathe cutting tool can be inserted into. A shelf area of a holding device and a shelf area casted from a angle grinder""s gear case, can also be inserted into a tool post chamfer. A tool post also incorporates hold down belts. These bolts are located over the chamfered area and are used to thread down onto and fixly clamp a tool theta boon inserted within its chamfer.
Lathe""s will vary in size and angle grinders also vary in size. A large lathe will normally he equipped with a large tool post and will require a large holding device for supporting a large angle grinder. A small lathe will normally be equipped with a small tool post and will require a small holding device for supporting a small angle grinder.
A shelf area 4A of FIG. 2 can also be casted as part of the gear case of the angle grinder. Gear case will he casted with a shelf area extending conformingly outward and will not require a separate holding device.
It will be a advantage to support a hand held type angle grinder onto a bench vise. This will allow the operater to safely abrade a small workpiece while having both hands free to hold the workpiece.